Akumabarai
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Down to earth Dectective Uchiha Sasuke's life changes when he's suddenly thrust into a world of the supernatural and eerie all to keep a blonde haired, blue eyed boy safe. What is the link between this kid and a cults murder spree spreading through downtown Shibuya, and his own past tragedy. SASU/NARU yaoi
1. The Bloody Room

_A new Fic I'm hoping this to have a dark supernatural feel to it, kinda inspired by watching a lot of Hannibal. This idea has been floating around in my mind for a while and I wanted to finally put it out there!_

_I hope you all enyoy, betaed by Kuro Mitsu._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character from the Naruto universe, simply borrowing them.****  
><strong>

**WARNING: Contains murder, mystery, plenty of death, graphic scenes, and yoai**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Bloody Room<p>

_It was the same dream over and over again, as soon as he was in that dark room again he knew what was going to happen._

_There was a dark shadow growing around him, it was thick and suffocating. But the matter seemed to change, going in and out of a gaseous and liquid state. He would try and fight against it but it was like trying to move through goo. It was thick and black like tar, it covered his face and hands, keeping him immobile, then it travelled further up, the icy-cold viscous fluid covering his body. He tried to scream but no sound came out because the blackness covered his head and travelled down his throat._

When Uchiha Sasuke woke up with a started gasp, his breathing was heavy and ragged, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. The half-empty bottle in his hand dropped with a heavy thump against the hard wooden floor, spilling some of its contents on the ground. Sasuke cursed and sat up on his couch looking at the mess surrounding him. Once again he woke up surrounded by a bunch of empty whisky bottles, a bad hangover, and a sour taste in his mouth. He wondered how his life had ended up like this.

He'd had a pretty good childhood, his family had been a prestigious old shinto sect, but he never believed in the priestly duties that his parents, and the rest of the branch family, were so committed to. He had been young, but he did understand one thing: the work his parents did made a lot of money. He would watch as important CEO's, council men, and Diet members all would come in for blessings from his father and prayers from his mother.

Although as the second born he never had any real involvement in the family business, no, that burden fell on the shoulders of his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke had always wondered if that's what made him snap in the end. Itachi had been 10 when the training started. If he wasn't in school, he was training with father day and night. Sasuke never knew what he had to endure, but noticed the change. Itachi's vibrant personality faded, he didn't smile, he had deep bags under his eyes; at times he would simply sit there staring blankly at a scripture for hours, not sleeping or eating.

No one else in the family seemed to notice his distress. Until about 5 years after, during his first ritual, that behind closed doors he massacred the whole family.

Sasuke had been at school, when he had been called out during the middle of class and brought home seeing a row of ambulances and his older brother being put in the back of a police car in cuffs. He had been covered in blood.

Everything had been a blur after that; his Uncle Obito, the head of a branch family, took care of the funeral and the family business until Sasuke came of age. But he wanted nothing to do with that side of his family. He distanced himself from the Uchiha name, and pursued a career in law enforcement. He worked hard and by 28 he was detective in the 1st division of the criminal justice bureau. After what happened to his family he wanted to prevent anything like that happening again to someone else.

Yet life keeps handing him lemons, Sasuke was barraged by nightmares constantly. Pills didn't work, so he turned to booze, which worked a treat, although it did leave him with a sick fuzzy taste in his mouth. With a groan he got up from his chair, looking at the dozen empty bottles scattered over his coffee table in disgust. It was still late; looking at the digital clock he saw that it was nearly 2 a.m. So still late.

The raven rubbed his hand over his face, feeling the rough bristles across his chin; his weekend binge never left him at his best. So even though he should probably try to catch some more sleep, he didn't think he could. What he really needed right now was a shower, a shave, and some strong black coffee. Slowly Sasuke staggered into the bathroom. Letting his already rumpled clothes fall where he went he braced himself against the tiled wall of his shower, and put it on.

A dissatisfied hiss left him as the cold water dripped over his head and his heated skin, his muscles feeling sore and tense which made him wonder what he did the night before during one of his benders. Shower done, he got out and wiped away the steam on his mirror to have a look at his grizzled face. Deep bruised circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, his pale face looking even paler, and dark brush of stubble across his chin.

With a weary sigh, he picked up his toothbrush and paste and started brushing his teeth, and lathered his face and shaved. He dressed swiftly and then went to pick up his phone from the charging cradle, two messages already displaying on the screen. The first a voice mail he pressed on, instantly regretting it when a shrill voice whined through the speakers.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura, I had a great time last night. We should do it again sometime, call me!"

"Shit," he hissed, instantly deleted the message and blocked the number. He had forgotten that he went to that bar where Sakura worked. She'd had a crush on him for over a year, and he had avoided her like the plague, but yesterday he must have been drunker than he thought if he did… stuff… with her. Not that he could remember anything. Sasuke thought he would be sick.

He focused on the other message which was a text, simply telling him that he had to hurry over to a crime scene, asap. And not to have any breakfast. Quickly he grabbed his coat, making sure to holster his weapon before leaving his one bedroom apartment to get inside his car and drive over to the crime scene. It was all the way in Kubukichi, it was a place filled with night clubs and bars, but it was a very seedy area and every building was probably a front for either a prostitution ring or a drug den. So hearing that there was a crime scene there didn't come as a surprise to him at all.

Using his sirens he cut through the traffic very quickly and arrived at the crime scene in under 15 minutes. He got out of his car and slammed the door shut behind him, striding towards the building where a few police officers and forensic scientist were going in and out of. The building was old, most likely abandoned, but there were probably a few squatters living in there that might still be there if they hadn't already been chased out by the police presence. A ring of yellow police tape surrounded the building with an officer standing guard by the entrance.

Sasuke went over to him and showed him his badge before he was let in. He was told to go up to the top floor, and the building had at least four stories. There was a box of disposable booties where he took out a protective covering and put it on over his shoes. As soon as he stepped through the threshold he was met by the smell of blood that hit him, this place was saturated with it. A quick look around the narrow hallway, he first noticed that all the walls were filled with graffiti, but amongst them in a stark red were symbols drawn in blood. Each marked by the crime techs and being photographed for evidence. He walked around them up the narrow stairs, dodging one particular police officer who barged past him to throw up outside.

"Rookies…" he murmured under his breath with a smirk.

He reached the top floor and picked up a face mask from a tech's case and held it to his face with his hand. The stench was stronger here, he could almost taste the copper in the air; one glance around the hallway again and he saw that the same symbols that were downstairs were all over these walls too. Sasuke walked towards the open door, his dark eyes widening when he saw the whole room covered in blood, more strange symbols drawn on the walls and even more covering the ground. He didn't think there could be so much blood in a body. In the middle of the room was a dead woman, naked, with her chest cut open from top to bottom. Her chest pried open to expose the organs inside, or rather the fact that her organs were missing.

They were simply dumped beside the body as if they were trash. No wonder that cop just ran out of the room at the sight of this.

His supervisor Sarotobi Asuma was already in the room; when he saw him he beckoned him inside with an urgent wave. "You're late Uchiha, get in here," he said with a gruff voice. Asuma was a chain-smoking wiseass, he was generally an easygoing man who didn't let anything faze him. Even now in this kind of disaster zone the man didn't look that fazed; but after nearly 20 years on the force the man must have seen some things.

"Crime scene tech has already finished photographing everything and bagged evidence, we're just waiting for the coroner to release the body."

Sasuke nodded and looked around. "What do you think this is?"

Asuma gave a thoughtful hum. "Some sort of ritualistic killing, maybe a cult, still pretty fresh. Seems like they were disturbed."

"Plenty of those going around," the raven mumbled under his breath. "Do we have an I.D at least?"

Asuma nodded taking out a clear evidence bag from his trench coat pocket, "We found her wallet." He reached inside with his gloved hands and took out her wallet, opened it and took out something. "Her driver's licences was inside, her name was Yugito Nii, 27 years old, she was a tai chi instructor."

Sasuke leaned in a bit to get a better look at the picture. She was pretty, with dirty blonde hair and dark brown almost feline looking eyes. Nothing like the dead mutilated woman lying in front of him.

"Who reported it?" he asked.

The older detective shrugged, "It was an anonymous tip, it was originally reported as a noise complaint. The two officers were expecting some sort of rave, what they found however…" he trailed off.

"Cough, cough."

The older man gave a throaty chuckle, "I think our coroner is here."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and 'hned' then turned and looked towards the doorway where a weary man slouched his way through. He was pale, almost sickly so, his drab brown hair almost coming down to his sleep deprived eyes. He was a thin man with an almost greasy appeal, a mask covering the lower half of his face into which he was continuously coughing into.

"Good to see you Hayate, still fighting that cold?" Asuma joked.

Hayate simply waved him away and went to inspect the body, coughing all the while. He reached inside his kit bag and snapped on a pair of gloves and got to work. He examined the pile of organs on the ground with a hum, writing something down on his chart before turning to the body. "I think 'cough, cough' that we can establish 'cough' that this is foul play 'cough, cough'."

"Cause of death?" Asuma asked.

"Can't say 'cough, cough, cough' exactly, the medical examiner 'cough' will have to verify it. 'cough' But there is 'cough' something odd 'cough, cough, cough,' here," he finished. Slowly he leaned over her and pulled her eyelids up and Sasuke was surprised to see that there was nothing there.

Someone took her eyeballs out.

Asuma cursed under his breath, and Sasuke felt his stomach turn. He had seen some stuff but this was very different. He turned to his supervisor. "Were there any witnesses?"

The detective rubbed his head in frustration, "Maybe… he might have also been another victim. We found a kid in the room next door, he was unconscious, so we took him to the Okubo hospital to be monitored."

"There was a kid in here?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

Asuma nodded. "We don't know if he took part in any of this, but he did have the same markings that are on the walls all over his body."

Sasuke couldn't help but cough, "All over?"

"He was lying there naked, it was hard miss…" the bearded man sighed.

Hayate coughing diverted their attention back to the sickly man. "I'm done here 'cough, cough', I'll have 'cough, cough' the body taken to the medical examiner 'cough'. Which of you two 'cough' is riding with 'cough, cough' the body?"

"I will," Asuma raised his hand, then he turned to Sasuke. "You'll go to the hospital and keep an eye on the kid, you stay with him no matter what." Sasuke nodded, already hating that he was put on babysitting duty.

He said his goodbyes to the other two men, when he left the building he disposed of his mask and booties in a bio hazard bag. He got in the his car and drove to Okubo hospital, it was in a nicer part of Kubukichi; at least here Sasuke didn't have to worry about his car being stolen. He parked and went inside the large building, making his way to the reception. The nurse behind the counter looked up when he approached and a blush bloomed on her face at the sight of him. Not wanting to prolong the invevitable he quickly took his badge out and showed it to her.

"I'm Detective Uchiha, a young man was brought in a few hours ago, I need to see him."

"Uh, eh… oh, of course! Yes uh… he is in room… 19!" she said triumphantly, but by the time she looked up from her screen Sasuke was gone.

He hurried over to the room where an officer was standing guard, he showed the man his badge and went inside the room. A doctor was inside looking over a chart; slowly he turned around when he heard Sasuke entering. He was an elderly man with a kind face, his black hair peppered grey, and the start of wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He wore a large white over coat and a clipboard in hand.

"You must be officer…"

"_Detective_ Uchiha, I came here about the patient," he said looking at the kid sleeping on the bed.

"Well detective, the patient did wake up for a while, but when he did he was hysterical. He screamed, shouted, and nearly attacked one of the nurses, so we had to sedate and restrain him."

Sasuke noticed the restraints around his arms and legs that kept him tied to the grate of the bed. He had to wonder how bad it had gotten that they had to do that to him. He looked maybe around 20, with light blonde hair, his skin was lightly tanned and smooth, and over his cheeks there were three light whisker-like scars. He looked innocent and small in the large hospital bed. While he had been watching the little blonde the doctor had been going on about him.

"…His blood work came back, he was pumped with a lot of heavy narcotics that might have caused the psychosis. Also, except for a few superficial injuries the main concern I have is this fresh tattoo on his stomach."

"A tattoo?"

The doctor nodded and reached over to the blonde kid and just slightly lifted part of his gown to reveal a whirlpool tattoo covering nearly his whole abdomen. It looked red and inflamed as if it had been freshly applied on, did those cult freaks actually tattoo some innocent kid?

"We gave him a tetanus jab and have him on antibiotics, the sedative we gave him should leave his system in another hour."

"What about those scars on his cheeks?"

The doctor turned to look at them, and then shook his head. "They're old, possibly a childhood injury, I need to check on my other patients but you are more than welcome to stay, detective."

"Thank you, doctor."

The older man nodded, put the chart back in its tray and left the room. Sasuke sighed heavily; it was a long day and it wasn't even 4 o'clock yet. He needed some strong coffee and maybe a muffin. He looked back to the kid; he was still asleep, and the doctor said that he wouldn't be up for another few hours, so after talking to the officer outside he found the cafeteria and picked up something to eat and then went back to the room. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw that the kid was already awake. Shouldn't those drugs have knocked him out longer?

The blonde seemed stable enough, now that his eyes were open Sasuke could see that they were a bright blue. He was staring blankly out of the open window, not even registering that another person had entered the room. Sasuke put his stuff down on the table and walked towards the bed and reached out towards the kid, but before he even touched him the blonde turned to look him.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital," Sasuke answered.

The blonde gave a slow nod and then looked down at his restrains. "…And these?" he asked, trying to shake his hands, the restraints making a jingling noise.

"You had a panic attack when you first woke up, and they had to restrain you."

"Oh…"

Sasuke couldn't help but arch an eyebrow by how unperturbed the blonde seemed. He reached out for a chair and brought it closer to the bed so that he could sit beside the bed.

"I haven't introduced myself yet; I'm detective Uchiha Sasuke and I've come to see how you are, do you remember anything that happened?"

The blonde man paused, "I don't know, it's kinda hazy…"

Sasuke sighed and sat up straight, he took out a notepad and a pen from his pocket, "Let's start out slow, tell me your name first and occupation."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I just graduated from Joshiba University and… I guess I'm unemployed," he said with a throaty chuckle.

Sasuke nodded and wrote down the information, the kid went to art school, no wonder he was unemployed. "Do you remember what happened to you yesterday night?"

The smile dropped from the blonde's face, he shook his head. "I don't really know… I was finishing up some shopping and then… it's all blank," he trailed off, looking back out the window. "What happened to me?"

"I was actually hoping you could tell me that," he said, and leaned back in his chair. "You were found unconscious in the same place where a woman was murdered."

The blonde froze, his blue eyes widening in fear he turned to Sasuke in absolute shock. "Did I do something, did I hurt this woman? "he asked barely above a whisper.

The Uchiha shook his head, "I can't say anything about that, but to me it looked like you might have been next."

This news did nothing to calm the blonde down, instead now he was even more fearful. The heart rate monitor beside him started to beep louder and quicker as Naruto got even more panicked. "Someone is out to kill me?!" he shouted, trying to sit up on the bed but the restraints keeping him down, which did not help his situation at all. He breathing was starting to get ragged and Sasuke realised that he was hyperventilating.

"Hey calm down!" Sasuke stood up and went towards the kid, ready to hold him down, but then some nurses came in pushing past Sasuke to hold down the screaming boy. A doctor came soon after with a needle and Sasuke could only watch as they administered some sort of sedative inside his IV line, and after a few seconds the blonde soon fell asleep.

After checking on his restraints and that he hadn't injured himself anymore, the nurses left the blonde sleeping. Sasuke once again was left alone with the sleeping kid; with a heavy sigh he now picked up his nearly cold cup of coffee and took a swig, cringing at the horrible aftertaste. Now he had to wait all over again for the kid, Naruto, to wake up. He didn't expect him to have such a bad reaction, but then how was anyone supposed to react when they're told that someone was trying to kill them?

Sasuke turned back to his chair and took out his phone, sending a quick message to Asuma. It looked like he would be here for a while.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Love? Hate? Would you like me to continue?<em>

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	2. Speculations

_Chapter 2, took a while longer then I expected. It's been a difficult few months so much work, I feel like I'm going to get buried under it all. But finally I got this chapter out. Pain in the arse I tell ya! The mystery deepens, and it will just keep on going._

_Beta read by Kuro Mitsu!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Speculations<p>

Asuma walked down the wide hallways to the medical examiner's office, he had to fill out some paperwork about the crime scene and now he was late for his appointment. Kurenai did not like tardy people. He walked through the double doors and saw a long dark-haired woman standing in scrubs with her back turned to him. She turned when she heard him come in; Yuuhi Kurenai was in her mid-thirties with pale skin and maroon eyes that looked almost red under the florescent lights. At the sight of him her red lips twisted into a frown.

"You're late!" Kurenai snapped.

The detective just chuckled scratched the back of his head, "Aw, come on, cut me some slack. I am your fiancé after all," he said, leaning in for a kiss. But Kurenai dodged him and walked through another set of doors, leaving Asuma to follow her. "No, we have a strict schedule, I still have a lot of work to do."

The morgue was sterile and clean and on the table under a bright light was the victim Yugito Nii, she was covered by a white sheet that covered her up to her face. There were a few metal bowls that Asuma saw held the organs that had been removed before. It seemed Kurenai had separated them. On a tray next to her were sets of medical tools that made the detective sweat, the bonesaw today looked especially sharp and lethal.

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "What can you tell me about her?"

Kurenai picked up a chart, "Well I can tell you that she fought, she had bruises all over her knuckles."

"She was a Tai Chi instructor."

Kurenai nodded, "That explains some of the injuries; she also has a small cut on her neck. I only found it after cleaning her body. It severed her carotid artery which stopped oxygenated blood reaching her brain, but she didn't die instantly..."

Asuma turned her, "So she was still alive then when they…"

"Unconscious, but yes, she would have still been alive for a little while."

The detective frowned, looking down at Nii's face, she did not have a quick death. "The organs…"

"Are hers, I found it odd however how they were removed."

"Odder than the fact that they were removed at all?"

She just gave him a sidelong look. "Yes, while the chest cavity was almost torn open, her ribs were more or less all broken, the actual organs were removed with care. Each cut out carefully. But we do have a few missing."

"Which ones?" he asked curiously, stepping closer to the body.

"Heart and eyes."

"They weren't in the pile?" he asked surprised. Kurenai shook her head and picked up her clipboard. "What could they want with the organs?"

"That's for you to figure out, detective," she said turning to him, holding out a file for him. "I'm only a medical examiner."

Asuma smiled, he reached for the file and before she could react, quickly pressed a kiss against her lips, ignoring the shocked gasp she gave and hurried out of the room. He would probably have to hear all about 'proper-work-environment-ethic ' later, but for now he would think about the tingling sensation on his lips and the heavy burden of the file in his hands. The first thought that came to mind was organ trafficking, corneas could go up to ¥21,000,000, and a good heart could be up to ¥109,200,000. It was a lucrative investment, and using some freak cult as a cover was the way to go.

Finding the organs was probably their best way to find Nii's murderer, but chances were that those organs were already buried in the black market. When he reached his desk Asuma placed the files on the table and slumped down on his seat with a heavy sigh. Forensics was backlogged so he still hadn't gotten any results back from them, all he could do was look over the pictures again and the strange bloody symbols drawn on the walls.

They didn't look familiar, it was not in any known Kanji or hiragana, although the symbols were written in such a sloppy, messy way that it could be just about anything. Asuma looked down at the pictures; the red just seemed to blur together in a terrible mess. With that much blood Asuma wondered if it all had been hers. The average body held about 5 litres of blood, from the messy cut up they did of Nii most of it had ended up around her; there didn't seem to be enough left to cover the rest of the building in writing.

He'd probably have to find some expert to tell him if the writing was real or fake.

He almost jumped when he felt a buzzing in his pants pocket, with a mumbled curse Asuma fumbled inside his trouser pocket to take out his phone. It was Sasuke; with a quick swipe across the screen he pressed the phone against his ear.

"How's the kid?" he asked.

"Not much… we talked for a bit, he had a panic attack so he's been sedated again, what do you have?"

He sighed, "Eyes and heart were missing, think it might be organ trafficking," Asuma replied.

"Hn…" the Uchiha grunted. "That's tricky."

"No one said it was easy."

"Hn…" there was silence on the other line. "Do you need me to come in?" Asuma couldn't help but chuckle, he could already hear the desperation in Sasuke's voice. He must be getting bored of being stuck on babysitting duty.

"No, you're fine. Just stay with the kid; we don't know if those guys are still after him. What information did you get from him?"

"I got his name, Uzumaki Naruto, 22, graduated from Joshiba University. He said that the only thing he remembered was going grocery shopping, then nothing. Got pretty freaked out when I said he was found in a room with a dead woman, that's why he was sedated again."

Asuma grumbled a few curses under his breath as he wrote the rest of the information on his pad, "You just said that all to him there and then? You gotta have some tact…"

"Hn…" was his only reply, and if Sasuke was in his room he could almost imagine that stupid almost smug face. He'd slap him silly if he could. "You better try and fix this, the kid could be in danger still, so try and make him feel comfortable. I'll go check him out and try to find his family."

"Hn," and the line went dead.

Oh, he could kill that boy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke turned the phone off with a quick press with a smirk and pocketed his phone. He turned back to the blonde who was still asleep, he should probably take it slow on the blonde next time. The detective glanced at his now cold coffee with a disgusted frown and threw the remains in the sink, letting the water run to clean up the dregs. He then sat back down, taking out his phone to check his messages.

"Hey..."

His dark eyes widened in shock, and with some hesitation he turned to look at the not-so-unconscious blonde. The kid had his head turned to the side, staring at Sasuke with sleepy blue eyes, he couldn't believe it. He should be knocked out for the rest of the day, there was no way he should be awake.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" he asked, his voice thick and raspy with sleep.

Sasuke paused and slowly raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you did?"

Naruto frowned. "No... I don't... but I was found in the same room as her, I also don't remember what happened..." he trailed off, and slowly looked away from Sasuke.

"I think you're a victim, nothing else, "he replied, feeling the urge to keep the kid calm, he didn't want to upset him again.

The blonde gave a slow nod, "I want to call... someone."

"So do you have family, or maybe a next of kin, I can contact?"

The blonde closed his eyes and gave a low hum, "Godmother... Hashirama Tsunade, she's a priestess at Zenkokuji temple."

"A priestess? What about your parents?"

The blonde frowned and looked away. "They're dead, they died a long time ago."

Sasuke paused and nodded, he texted the priestess' name to Asuma so that he could contact her. No reason to push the kid further and drag up more painful memories. "Do you need anything?"

"...some water please," he replied.

Sasuke nodded and reached towards the end table where there was a jug of water and a cup with a straw inside. He poured some in and stood up, watching the blonde struggle to sit up; he hissed suddenly and then touched his stomach. Slowly he pushed the blanket down and pulled his gown aside and a loud gasp escaped him when he saw the spiral tattoo that adorned his abdomen, spiralling out from his belly button.

"What the fuck is this?!" he whispered out harshly. Looking down from his stomach and back to Sasuke. "What the hell is this on my stomach?!" he asked a little louder.

"I'm guessing you didn't always have a tattoo then..."

"Fucking hell, of course not!" he shouted, his restrained hand jingling against the frame. "Shit this hurts!" he hissed out when he leaned the wrong way.

"Just lie back down, I'll get a nurse," Sasuke ordered, he put the cup down and tried to push the blonde back onto the bed.

Naruto shook his head and pushed Sasuke away. "No, no, they'll just stick me with more needles, I don't need that," he replied.

The detective nodded and took a step back to give the kid some space. He still looked down at his stomach in panicked bewilderment. Sasuke had been right about one thing though, the tattoo had been fresh.

"Look, I need to take a photo of your tattoo."

"Why?" he asked.

"It might be evidence, whoever took you marked you; this might lead us to them."

Naruto frowned and looked down at his stomach, "Okay, just hurry up."

Sasuke took out his phone and instructed the blonde to lift his gown a bit more and lean back a bit. He quickly took a few snaps and told the blonde he was going to send them to his partner who would do the search. Naruto hurriedly pulled his gown back down and lifted his blanket up as far as he could. Sasuke felt a twitch in his gut, something he guessed was empathy; the blonde looked absolutely terrified, he tried to remember Asuma's words and be nice to the guy, he was a victim after all.

"Look you're safe here, those guys can't get you here," he tried to reassure, but Naruto turned to him, his blue eyes wide with fear. "How can you guarantee that?" he asked.

Sasuke gave him a confident look. "'Cause I'll be right here with you."

That seemed enough.

It took a while but he managed to convince Naruto to go back to asleep and actually try to rest. He got a text from Asuma saying that he managed to contact the blonde's godmother, and that she was on her way. Kurenai had also sent him Yugito Nii's autopsy report so that he could study it in detail, he had never seen a case where only eyes and a heart had been taken, there were many more vital organs that they had left behind, like the liver and kidneys. They might not be as pricy as a good heart, but money was money. It seemed like such a waste.

Then again, sometimes trying to figure out how the mind of some deranged psychos worked would drive you insane. Sometimes there was no reason for their actions.

He sighed and leaned back against the chair, this was a more difficult case than he could have ever imagined. Sasuke could already feel the weariness setting in; he had been up since 2 a.m, it was nearly 11 a.m now and he had barely gotten any sleep the night before with his nightmares. He was just starting to drift off when he heard loud stomping noises rushing towards their room door, and then he heard some commotion outside.

"Ma'm please calm down, you're disturbing the other patients!"

"Get out of my way, my godson is in one of these rooms!"

"You need to calm down!"

Wide awake now, Sasuke stood up and rushed towards the door opening it, only to stop stunned when he saw an older big-boobed blonde facing off against two nurses. It wasn't a scene he saw often, he would have found it funny if it weren't for the fact that the older woman looked like she was about to tear the two women in front of her apart, her honeyed eyes dark with anger. Sasuke took out his badge, hoping to diffuse the situation quickly. He glanced towards the bed wondering how the kid could sleep through this when everything else seemed to wake him so easily.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the situation. "Wait, I'm detective Uchiha Sasuke, what is going on here?!"

The women stopped and all turned to face him, the blonde woman strode towards him and spoke up. "I'm Hashirama Tsunade, I got a police call from a detective Sarotobi saying that my godson is here, I want to know where he is?!"

He should have guessed that, after all she was still dressed in her priestess garb and a hastily buttoned up coat. "Calm down ma'm, he's just here in this room sleeping."

She instantly calmed down and strode towards the room, her self-assured demeanour crumbling as soon as soon as she saw the sleeping blonde on the bed. Slowly she walked towards the younger man, her eyes landing on the restrains. "Why does he have that on his arm?" she asked, her voice quivering with barely suppressed rage.

"It was done for his own safety, I'll get one of the nurses to remove it-"

"Why was he restrained in the first place?!"

Sasuke paused, "...he woke up panicked and nearly attacked someone."

He noticed the whitening of her knuckles as she walked towards the bed, but she was gentle in her movements, she slowly moved some hair away from his face like a mother would. So he was surprised when he saw how swiftly she moved and slapped him over the head.

"BAKA!" she shouted, nearly knocking the boy out of his bed. He nearly tackled her, but was too stunned to move.

"Waa, obachan, not so rough!" came a whiny voice, and Naruto sat up a little giving the older woman a pained look. "I'm injured here!"

"Not injured enough you gaki, what the hell happened to you?!"

"I-" but she didn't let him finish and quickly turned to him. "When can I take this idiot home?"

"I'll... I'll ask the doctor..."

"Do that detective..."

He didn't move for a while, just looking between the two, worried about if he should leave them alone; and then he slowly turned to leave. Just before he went through the threshold, he saw the older woman engulf the younger in a bear hug. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight, he then left to find the doctor and give them some privacy.

* * *

><p><em>Review and join the dark side we have cookies!<em>


End file.
